


Nightmares And Bedtime Tales

by AU_Queen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sweet, beowolf - Freeform, retelling of Little Red Riding Hood, uncle Qrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Ruby has a nightmare, so Yang reads to her the tale of Little Ruby Riding Hood.





	Nightmares And Bedtime Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2016

“Yang!” Ruby violently shook her older sister’s shoulder, rousing her from her dreams.

“Hm?” Yang slowly opened her sleep bleary eyes. “Ruby? What is it?” she sat up and took into account her little sister’s red eyes and trembling lip, the problem immediately dawning on her. “Another nightmare?”

Ruby nodded and Yang just scooted over in response, providing her sister with enough room to crawl in next to her. Ever since her mom, Summer, had died, Ruby had been plagued by nightmares. Often Ruby would wake Yang so she could read her a story, taking her mind off whatever terrors had invaded her dreams.

As Ruby slid in next to her, Yang reached to the book on her bedside table. It was one of Ruby’s favorite stories, the one of Little Red Riding Hood. Of course, this version was revised slightly by Yang herself.

Yang waited a minute for Ruby to get situated, the blanket pulled up to her chin and her little body glued to Yang’s side, before she started to read. “Once upon a time there was a little girl with big silver eyes and a bright red cloak…

The girl was a happy child, living with her awesome older sister and their father. One day their father asked little Ruby Riding Hood to take some coffee, cookies, and medicine to her dear uncle who had been drinking late into the night and was now terribly hungover. She agreed instantly, happy to help however she could. But little Ruby had to walk through the dark, spooky woods where the big, bad beowolf lived to get to her uncle’s house.

‘Now Rubes, remember to stay on the path so you don’t get lost.’ her father made sure to remind her as she left the house.

‘Yeah, I don’t want to have to come save you.’ her amazing older sister teased, she knew she would come running if she needed her. Even if she had to burn down the entire forest.” Ruby laughed at that and Yang ruffled her hair as she continued with her bedtime tale.

“So Ruby Riding Hood started her journey through the woods. She remembered what her father had told her and made sure to stay on the path, but she did get distracted easily and eventually she wandered a small distance.

‘Hello little girl.’ Ruby turned around to see a strange man wearing a white mask staring at her, ‘Why are you out in these dangerous woods?”

‘I’m going to see my Uncle Qrow.’ she answered cheerfully, noticing the glint of his red eyes.

‘All alone?’

‘Not completely. I have Cresent with me.’ the girl smiled, but the man was confused. He scratched his head, not seeing another person or even an animal near the small girl.

‘Well why don’t I go with you, to make sure you are safe on your journey.’ he smiled at her, teeth sharp.

‘It’s fine.’ Ruby glanced behind herself at the path before smiling back at him, ‘Bye now.’

She skipped away from him, continuing on her way to visit her uncle. But little did she know, the man she had talked to was following close behind her. For he was not a man, he was really the beowolf. He followed her from his spot in the woods until he could figure out where it was she was going. Then he ran off, taking a shorter path to the house.

He arrived to find Uncle Qrow passed out on the floor. Quickly, he shoved him in the closet and dressed in his clothes, laying down on the couch to await little Ruby.

‘Uncle Qrow!’ Ruby called out as she opened his door.

‘Hello, my sweet niece. Why have you come to visit me?’ the beowulf asked her, smiling his sharp grin.

‘Dad sent me with some coffee, cookies, and medicine for you.’ She held the basket up to show him with a smile.

‘Oh yes, that was so nice of my brother-in-law.’

Ruby tilted her head, confused. Her uncle didn’t normally speak like this. ‘Uncle Qrow, are you alright?’

‘Yes my dear, why do you ask?’

‘You’re normally more rough when you speak.’

‘Oh, yes, I just thought I would be nicer today.’ Ruby was still confused. Her uncle was very nice, it was just that he didn’t normally use words like ‘sweet’ and ‘dear’. 

‘Uncle Qrow, why are your teeth so sharp?’

‘It’s so I can chew my food well.’ Ruby wasn’t sure about that.

‘Why are you wearing a mask?’

‘Because my face didn’t look right this morning, so I decided to wear this.’ That definitely didn’t sound right to Ruby. Her mind went back to the man she had met earlier. She recalled her father had told her the beowolf in the woods looked like a man. The man in front of her was not her uncle, but the beowolf! She knew just what to do in this situation.

‘You’re not Uncle Qrow.’ Ruby glared at the beowolf posing as her uncle.

“That is correct, little girl. Now give me the cookies.’ He smiled evilly at her and reached his hand toward the basket.

‘You’ll never get the cookies!’ Ruby yanked the basket back and reached in, pulling out Cresent Rose. She unleashed the scythe, the blade digging itself into the floor. The beowolf’s eyes widened in horror as he stared at the glimmering blade.

‘What- what is that?’ he pointed a shaking finger at the weapon.

‘It’s a high caliber sniper scythe.’ Ruby smiled an innocent smile before pointing it at him. He gulped before turning and running far away. She was about to run after him when she heard a sound in the closet. Turning to the door, she frowned at the chair wedged under the doorknob. When she was able to remove it, she opened the door to reveal her uncle covered in his coats.

‘Uncle Qrow?’

‘Hey, Ruby.’

‘Why are you in your closet?’

‘You know, just hanging up my coats.’ He stood up, placing some of the coats on hangers while leaving the rest on the ground.

‘He surprised you, didn’t he?’

‘Maybe. So,’ he changed the subject, ‘what did ya bring me?’

‘Cookies and coffee.’ She held up the basket, ‘Oh, and some medicine.’

‘Thanks, kid.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Ruby smiled as her uncle ruffled her hair. They spent some time together, eating the cookies she brought and playing the new game ‘Grimm Eclipse’ that he had just got before Ruby went back home. She neither strayed from the path nor had any more trouble the whole way.”

Yang smiled, setting the book back on the bedside table. She could hear her sister snoring softly next to her. “Good night, sis.” She placed a soft kiss on her younger sister’s forehead before turning over and going back to sleep.


End file.
